Ace Attorney: The Darkest Turnabout
by Shadowsleuth
Summary: Spoiler Alert for all games, except GK2.  Phoenix Wright must enter the dark past of an old enemy in order to find the truth. A High Prosecutor, a mysterious mastermind, and a terrifying conspiracy all lurk in the shadows... Please Read and Review!
1. Return

**Hello, Shadowsleuth here! My third fanfic started, and also for Phoenix Wright. Unlike my other AA fanfic, this one does focus on the original AA characters, with some OCs to help the plot along. This one aims to be long and epic, so I hope you all find it as fun to read as it was for me to write. A few things to note before reading:**

**1. This is considered an "alternate universe" fic, since it's too hard for me to try and fit it into canon. However, the characters will try to stay in-characters, and not too much changes all around. I'll try to keep it as close to canon as possible.**

** 2. Maya will not appear, but only because I find it difficult to write her character. I prefer Ema a bit more, to be honest... Anyways, I didn't want to offend any Maya fans (I know there are a lot) with my bad writing of her, so that's why she's gone. Pearl will not appear either. Sorry!**

**3. This story takes place between AAI and AJ. Also, if you didn't read in the summary, there are spoilers for all games except GK2. Some are outright, and some are more subtle references.**

**4. This first chapter is an Omniscient Narration, but the rest is first-person Phoenix.**

**5. **Obligatory Disclaimer! Telling you all that I don't own this, even though this is obviously a FAN fiction and no one that owned any part of this would be writing it.**  
><strong>

**That's about it. I hope you all enjoy this story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: ?<strong>  
><strong>Date: 12:00 Midnight<strong>

Night hung over the Facility like a peaceful blanket, bejeweled with diamond stars. The natural peace of the darkness was broken by the lights of the Facility, which let the armed guardians go about their duties with ease. Unlike the city sky, no man-made lights shone in the heavens; planes did not pass here. And all the while, the eye of the night, the ever-watching moon, stared down attentively, not blinking, watching and waiting...

_It really is a nice night_, the Spy thought, adjusting her night vision goggles, bathing her line of sight in an eerie green. The goggles revealed the glowing silhouettes of the guards as they passed by, as well as the deadly instruments they carried with them.

Personally, she didn't care much for the goggles. Though they definitely came in handy, they were not her style at all. They made her look like some strange insect-person rather than a beautiful and cunning spy. The rest of her attire consisted of a light blue trench coat and matching pants. From her ears hung two scale-shaped earrings, custom-made, which were surrounded by her jet black hair, which rippled in the midnight breeze. Currently, she stood atop one of the Facility's watchtowers, an unconscious guard lying discarded on the floor. From this vantage point, she could visualize the route to her target; the route she'd practiced for many long days back at her base.

Inside the walls of the Facility, there were two large buildings: the guard station in the center, and the laboratory to its immediate right. The latter was her target, or more accurately, what was inside...

Knowing there wasn't much time left before she was spotted in the tower, she quickly jumped over the side and skillfully climbed down to the ground level, landing catlike behind two guards. Before they could even raise their weapons, the Spy had smashed their heads together, kicked one in the jaw, and smacked the other in the temple, rendering both unconscious. She had to move quickly now. The second they were found, the alarm would be raised, and then things would get ugly.

_Oh well_, she thought, a slight smirk forming on her lips, _it's no fun without a little challenge..._

She dropped three more guards before finally reaching the laboratory. The locked door meant little to her; she pulled a small, ornate key from her pocket and slipped it into the lock. In mere moments, the lock conceded, and the Spy was in, slipping off those ugly goggles as she entered.

Luckily, there were few researchers still here at this hour, so finding her way through the maze-like lab yielded little danger. Of course, there was the one unlucky fellow who happened to exit the restroom at just the wrong time. The Spy sent him to sleep with a headache, but other than him, she met no one else.

Finally, as she rounded a corner, she found her target: a door with two armed guards standing at attention. The Spy grinned and once again slipped out the key. She deftly spun it in her hand, and in a flash, the ornate key became a silver blade.

This is where it gets good, she thought, and ever so quietly approached the door.

Almost immediately, the guards took notice and raised their weapons, but the Spy was faster; a flash of silver and a spray of red, and both guards fell before a single shot was fired.

_Perfect_, she thought. She quickly dragged the bodies around the corner and tossed them into the aforementioned restroom. Now that she returned to the door, wiping off some unsightly specks of blood from her coat, she encountered a new problem: the lock was electronic.

_Just my luck_, she thought. Fortunately, a series of footsteps from the right alerted her to a possible ticket in. The Spy retreated to the corner and lay in wait.

As it turned out, the unlucky scientist happened to be a young lady in a lab coat, with a pair of bright pink glasses atop a large white hat. She walked by blissfully munching on some snacks out of a bag she carried under her arm, but more importantly, wore around her neck hung a shiny white card that read: "Master Key".

_How perfect_, the Spy said, slipping the blade into her hand.

The young lady was rather startled; one moment, she had been enjoying some delicious Snakoos, a treat she'd discovered while studying abroad in Europe, the next a gloved hand was covering her mouth, and an ice-cold blade was at her throat.

Her first instinct was to scream, but the gloved hand forced her cries back down her throat. She began to panic, unsure of what to do, when her captor spoke.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," A soft female voice said, "But I do need this..."

With a swift move, the Spy cut the Master Key free of its host, leaving a slight nick in the young girl's neck.

"Thank you," the Spy said. "Sorry about this..."

Suddenly, the young lady felt a sharp jolt, and decided that it was best to retreat to her dreams for now...

Satisfied, the Spy inserted the key into the lock, which, after some brief contemplation, yielded and swung open for her.

And there it was: lying in the center of the room on a raises pedestal, her target. It took the form of a simple briefcase, but the Spy recognized it from her files; this was it. The second she laid her hands on it, they would be after her, if they weren't already.

The Spy began to shiver with excitement. It was all she could do to hold in her laughter.

_This thrill..._ She thought, as she extended trembling hands.

_Yes... This is what I live for... What makes me feel truly alive!_

She wanted to savor this as much as possible; this calm before the storm. Her hands moved slowly, and her heart began to pound in her chest. Her sly grin had grown larger, more wild than ever. Finally, she had it.

"Hey, what the-?"

An unfortunate guard had stumbled upon her weapon at the ready. The Spy merely turned and gave him her widest grin.

"Guess my time's up," she said, and in one fluid movement, she flung the briefcase at the guard and rushed him with her knife.

At that same instant, the guard managed to fire off three shots; one bounced off the case, another struck the back wall, but the third met the Emergency Switch and...

Alarms shot off, guards rushed about frantically, the area was bathed in red, entrances were sealed, exits barricaded, officers shouting commands to their subordinates. In the lab, the Spy tossed aside the fallen guard, picked up the briefcase, and took off.

It wasn't long before guards began flooding the building. They meant little to her, however. This rush made her unstoppable; she felt as though she could face a thousand guards on her own.

The first group to meet with her was taken down quickly; slice one, stab one, kick one where it counts, and she kept moving on. The second group was a bit larger, but they couldn't possibly stop her now. She found the closest one, kicked aside his weapon, broke his jaw, then swung his broken body into the others, who fired in vain on the Spy.

_Fun...! This is so much fun!_

Crack! Smash! Thwap! Snap!

The sounds echoed through the lab as the Spy encountered the next group of guards, grinning the whole time.

_The exit! There it is...!_

A sudden spray of gunfire cut her off, as a lone guard bravely, or perhaps foolishly, stood between her and escape. But he only stood for a moment, when the Spy's knife flew into his chest, sending the brave guard to a well-earned eternal rest.

The Spy snatched her knife back before kicking open the door, and stepping back into the outside compound of the Facility. She had not taken more than a few steps before a blazing spotlight shone down upon her, and guards approached from all sides.

"ATTENTION SPY! YOU HAVE BEEN SURROUNDED! RETURN THE BRIEFCASE AND SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY!"

At this point, she could not contain her laughter any more. Her body began to quiver as she released the chilling laughter that had been slowly building up inside her.

_**"Aha! Aha ha ha ha ha! !"**_

The Spy's laughter sent chills down the backs of each guard, as they each made sure that she was in their crosshairs.

As soon as this laughing fit was over, she looked upwards, letting her black hair surround her face like a shroud, the only visible feature being the wide grin she bore across her face. Some guards could swear that they could see fangs in her gleeful grin.

"How naive." The Spy slipped a small, slender object out of her sleeve. It was a small black device with a big red button on top...

The guards realized too late what was happening. By the time they had decided to fire, the detonator had been activated, and three large blasts shook the Facility like an earthquake from all sides.

The Spy shot off, like a runner out of the gates, madly dashing to the extraction point, bullets chasing her all the way. Gunshots rang out and bullets sped after her like hungry flies, sparking with anger when they narrowly missed their mark. Any guards she crossed were disposed of before they could so much as scream in terror.

_Just a little further..._

There! The copter was right there, just past the Facility gates, coming in for a landing. Finally, it was mission accomplished.

More and more bullets flew around her as the persistent guards came hot on her heels. She was fast, but so were they. Luckily, she snatched a weapon from a guard in passing, and took the opportunity to fire back. She must have hit at least two, because some of the bullets stopped, but two more still remained.

_Almost there..._

She could see the gates closing in front of her. Not on her watch. She hurled the rifle in between the shutting gate, jamming it temporarily. Two more guards stood between her and freedom. She cut them down quickly, and slipped between the gates, snatching the rifle as she passed. The gates snapped shut like the jaws of a beast that had narrowly missed its prey.

_Made it!_

Finally, the home stretch. She had the briefcase, and she had made it out. The helicopter dropped its ladder before her. She gratefully climbed up, pulling herself into the aircraft.

"Hold on," a voice from the copter halted her ascent. It was cold and mechanical, not at all like that of a human's. The Spy deduced that her client was using a voice changer. However, that didn't matter much to her. So long as she got paid...

"First, the briefcase." The voice demanded. Even through a voice changer, the speaker's voice left no room for debate.

The Spy nodded, and tossed the case inside. After a moment, she heard a grunt of satisfaction.

"Good," the voice muttered. "You've served us well, Ms. Yew. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

There was a pause, and then:

"Unfortunately, your services will no longer be needed. Our contract is terminated."

The Spy barely had a chance to object, when suddenly the ladder she clung to was severed from the copter. She was too shocked to scream.

"Goodbye, Ms. Yew," the voice said. The copter flew off.

The Spy could do little more than watch as the copter flew off into the distance. It was not long before the guards had surrounded her again; only this time, there was no escape.

"Aha... Good one..."

All the while, the moon shone down, the all-seeing witness to the blackest night, always staring down upon the unfortunate Spy...

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That was a pretty long chapter...<br>I decided to go all-out with this opening and make it a full-blown chapter rather than a short little prologue. Hopefully it wasn't too much.  
>The next chapter will calm things down a bit, and get to Phoenix's role in the story. <strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading. Please review and tell me what you thought and how I can improve!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Shadowsleuth  
><strong>


	2. Morning

**Hello, Shadowsleuth here!**

**Chapter 2 is here as well! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This one will be a bit slower, and explain things in a bit more detail.  
>Please review and tell me how I can improve and what you thought of it! (Even if it's negative, just don't troll.)<strong>

**Also, since I forgot earlier...**

**_Obligatory Disclaimer! Telling you all that I don't own this,  
>even though this is obviously a FAN fiction and no one that<br>owned any part of this would be writing it._**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Wright and Co. Law Agency<strong>  
><strong>Time: 8:00 AM, Friday, January 6<strong>

_"Steel Samurai! The cold moon hungers for your blood! This time, our gallant swords shall clash for the final time!"_

This line of melodrama from the television was accompanied by the familiar Steel Samurai theme, which shook me from my sleep. The blaring theme welcomed me back to reality, and I found myself sprawled across the couch.

"Uhh..." I slowly opened one eye and looked around.

_(Oh... I must have fallen asleep while working...)_

A pile of papers scattered on the floor in front of me confirmed this theory. I scooped them up and tossed them on the coffee table.

_(I'll just have to get to them later.)_

The office was the same as ever; the front desk where I used to sit; the bathroom where I bravely fought whatever filth that dare take refuge there; the prehistoric computer that I'd never managed to use; (I once tried to turn it on, but ended up causing a minor blackout) And Charlie, the faithful little plant that had struggled to given the place an uplifting atmosphere. And, of course, the Steel Samurai, who was engaged in an epic duel with the Evil Magistrate and his Five Swordsmen of Death, or something like that, on the TV.

_(Steel Samurai, huh...)_

I let out a hearty yawn and shook out the sleepiness from my body.

_(Hard to believe that this show's been on for so long...)_

My thoughts briefly wandered to the girl who had introduced me to the silly show; she had left a few days ago, saying she'd be back sometime once she became the Master...

_(It's odd how people keep leaving like that... I feel like the only person who hasn't moved yet...)_

Meanwhile, the Steel Samurai had finished off the Evil Magistrate's minions with a silly-sounding attack.

_("Steel Samurai Pizza Cutter"... I don't get it.)_

Had she been here, she surely would have bopped me on the head and chastised him for not understanding the epicness of the Samurai.

_(...I guess it's just going to be another quiet day, then...)_

As if the universe had heard my thoughts and decided to contradict me, the Steel Samurai vanished from the screen, being replaced by the graphic: "Breaking News".

"We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news report."

_(No, please go back; I really wanted to see him do the Samurai Sushi Slice.)_

"This just in: The rocky relationships between our country and the Principality of Taurus has been escalated due to the recent murder of Tauranese Official Commander Enrich Garde on our soil."

_(Uh oh. That doesn't sound good.)_

I was never too interested in politics, but even I knew about the bad relations between our country and Taurus. It had started some years ago, something about defective goods being shipped... I didn't really pay too much attention, but whatever it was, neither side was too happy with it. Ever since, there have been disputes, miscommunications, and even threats of war... And now this.

"Commander Garde was considered a national hero for his many services during wartime. Needless to say, the Tauranese government was less than pleased."

_("Less than pleased"? Somehow that doesn't quite fit...)_

"Luckily, the culprit was quickly apprehended. Due to the rather volatile nature of the case, most of the details are being withheld from the general public, and special measures have been taken to ensure the criminal's conviction."

The screen changed to show a man in a fancy tuxedo, brown hair slicked back, a small wispy mustache of the same color, and a shiny badge on his lapel, which looked like a Prosecutor's badge, but was much larger and was entirely gold. But what stood out to me more than all of that was his attitude. I've seen many Prosecutors in court, and practically all of them had an arrogant, condescending manner that I could spot from miles away. His was like that; I could practically see him at the Prosecutor's bench, mocking me and my profession. I quickly checked the caption below his image to find out who he was, as the reporter began to fill me in.

"One of these measures is High Prosecutor Cyrus Stryton, who has come all the way from England just to ensure a guilty verdict. Here's what he had to say:"

I listened in, though I doubted it'd be anything more than arrogant boasting.

"Well," he said, with a thick British accent layered with pride, "I first must say that is indeed a great honor to be called in to take such a case, though it shouldn't be that difficult. Even an amateur can see that she is guilty without a doubt."

_("She"? So it was a woman?)_

"But," Stryton continued, putting on his best face for the camera, "I shall not take this case lightly. You can all rest safe, knowing that I, Cyrus Stryton, is cleaning up the scum of the world!"

"Mr. High Prosecutor!" a rather loud interviewer elbowed their way through, (I thought I saw a glimpse of a red Afro, but it was probably just my imagination...)  
>"What can you tell us about the case?"<p>

"Well, I can't say much," Stryton replied, "This is a very important case, and I can't hand out information about it so casually. But I can tell you that it's going to be, as you would say: 'a slam dunk'."

_(Man... I almost want to take the case, just so I can beat him...)_

The thought occurred to me that Stryton was a lot like him, or at least how he used to be...

The reporters scrambled to try and get more information from him, but Stryton held up a hand to show that he would take no further questions.

"Now, I must prepare for the trial. I look forward to the swift victory I shall achieve on behalf of your country." He walked off, signaling to a young man nearby. The man, who appeared to be Stryton's assistant, caught my eye for one reason:

_He looked exactly like me._

I stared in disbelief. The face, the hair, even the slightly jagged eyebrows... He was only on screen for a moment, but I could still see the resemblance.

_(Who is that guy? And why does he look like me!)_

But my lookalike quickly vanished, replaced by the news reporter again.

"As of now, the criminal has no attorney. A court appointed attorney will be assigned if one is not hired within a few days. However, this is quite unlikely. There will be more on this as it develops. We now return you to your regularly scheduled program..."

The Steel Samurai returned just in time for the final showdown, but I'd already lost interest. My mind was on that trial, and the doppelganger I'd seen with the High Prosecutor...

_(Maybe I should take the case... Nah, that'd be suicide! If I were to defend a criminal like that... No, that definitely wouldn't be good for my career.)_

I decided that the dream I was having earlier was a rather pleasant one, and I decided to pick up where I'd left off.

But as soon as I closed my eyes, the phone rang, ruining my plans for sleep...

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Wright."

"Edgeworth." _(What does he want?)_

"..."

"..." _(Is he going to say anything?)_

"..."

"...Um..." _(Should I say something?)_

"Have you seen the news?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" _(Getting down to business as usual...)_

"I want you to take the case."

"What?" _(What?)_

"I want you to-"

"I heard what you said!"

"Good. Then I'll send you the files-"

_**"OBJECTION!"**_

"Overruled."

"H-hey!" _(You're not a Judge!)_

"So, the defendant-"

"Edgeworth, I'm not taking this case!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Why not!" _(You'd think he, of all people, would understand about bad publicity!)_

"I understand that it would be bad press, Wright, but this is a very important case. The defendant-"

"Killed a man and threatened the stability of the nation."

Edgeworth sighed. "Honestly, Wright, I would think that you, of all people, would understand this..."

"What's that supposed to mean? You mean..." The realization dawned on me. "You think she's innocent?"

"Not in the slightest."

I nearly toppled over.

"Then what are you calling me for! I can't defend someone who is guilty!"

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough. I know that the defendant has committed many crimes. But I believe that she... Wait, how did you know that the defendant was a woman?"

"Oh, well Mr. High Prosecutor let it slip on the news." I said with a hint of pride.

"Ugh... That buffoon. If I they had chosen me..."

_(Hm? So he wanted to take this case?)_

"So... What's so special about this case?" I inquired.

"...This is something best discussed in person. Why don't you come down to my office?"

"You're the one making demands. Why don't you come down to my office?"

"...Fine. I'll be there shortly."

_(Wait, he agreed?)_

"Okay, then... See you."

"..."

"..."

"...Edge..."

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP**"

_(He hung up on me! And without even saying anything!)_

I slammed down the receiver and sighed.

_(What have I gotten myself into...?)_

* * *

><p>"Her name," Edgeworth said, casually sipping tea on my couch, "Is Calisto Yew. Or at least, it's what we call her. Truth be told, no one really knows her real name."<p>

"Huh? So then were did 'Calisto Yew' come from?"

"It was the alias she used when I first met her," Edgeworth said. "A long time ago, she was posing as a defense attorney, and part of the three-man team that comprised the Great Thief Yatagarasu. But in reality she was a spy working for an international smuggling ring. During our first encounter she escaped; she reappeared many years later, during that whole crime at the embassy."

He said the last part with a small smile and the smallest hint of pride. I remember reading the headlines a few months back: **"Genius Prosecutor Captures Smuggling Kingpin!"**  
>I could tell he was trying to be humble about it, but I didn't blame him for feeling a bit proud.<p>

"Anyways," he said, returning to the matter at hand, "After that, she was arrested, and was in sent to prison. She was let out recently on good behavior. But I always expected her to return to crime, so I made sure to keep a careful eye on her."

_(Are Public Prosecutors really allowed to do that kind of stuff?)_

"But apparently you didn't do too well with that, since she got herself arrested again..."

My words had an immediate effect on Edgeworth, and I regretted saying anything. He slumped over like a balloon slowly having the air drained out of it, and a dark shroud fell over his face. I could practically see the storm clouds hovering above him.

_(Oh great, now he's gone all emo on me...)_

"Ah, not that... Uh, I mean..." I quickly tried to come up with a way to cheer him up. "You're always so busy... I mean, it's understandable, right? The past is the past!"

Edgeworth seemed to remember what he'd come here for and shook himself out of his stupor.

"Yes, of course. This is no time to feel sorry for myself."

"Good. You were saying?"

"You see, Ms. Yew invaded a special research facility about a day ago. The research area was in a top-secret location that only a select few knew of, and the workers there were working on a classified government project. I don't know a lot of the finer details, but it seems that all the highest officials were in on it; including the Prosecutor's Office. Ex-Chief Prosecutor Skye and her sister were involved with this project as well."

"Lana and Ema? Are they okay?"

"They were witnesses to the crime, but luckily neither were seriously injured."

I slammed my hands on the coffee table with concern.

"So they were harmed!"

"...Not seriously."

"What happened!" Fear was beginning to grow as I imagined what could have happened.

Edgeworth just shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to find out at the trial."

I relaxed slightly and took my hands off the poor table. They aren't as sturdy as the court benches...

"I never said I'd take the case."

"Can you really not, knowing what you do now?"

I clenched my fists as I thought it over. Lana and Ema were involved, and had gotten in some kind of trouble. I couldn't just leave them. But then again, this woman was a murderer. And defending a killer isn't an easy thing to do, at least, not for someone like me.

"Should I continue?" Edgeworth asked.

I nodded in response, still thinking over my decision.

"Very well. Ms. Yew managed to infiltrate the facility, killing and injuring many guards along the way, and stole away the project. However, her client betrayed her, and left her to be captured."

"Her own client betrayed her? Why?"

"How should I know, Wright?" Edgeworth seemed somewhat frustrated by the question. "We have a team investigating this mysterious client. Ms. Yew has given us all that she knows in exchange for a pardon on the crimes she committed that night."

"And it was accepted?" I asked somewhat incredulously. By the sound of it, her crimes didn't exactly sound like the kind you could pardon like that.

"The government is desperate to recover the stolen goods, Wright," Edgeworth said coldly. "They were willing to do anything."

"Hold on," I said, noticing a piece of the puzzle that didn't quite fit. "If she was pardoned for her crimes, then why is she still on trial?"

"Because there was one crime she would not admit to," Edgeworth said. "The murder of Tauranese Commander Garde."

"Huh? Why not?"

"She claims that it was someone else. And since she did not claim the responsibility for it, she was not pardoned, though I doubt she would have been anyways. So it seems as if Ms. Calisto is a lost cause."

"And you want me to take the case because..."

"There's more to it, I believe," Edgeworth said, a determined look in his eyes. "There always is when that woman is involved. Normally I would have taken the case for myself, but due to my, ahem, history, with Ms. Yew, they chose that boorish High Prosecutor instead."

He looked at me with an intensity in his eyes that I recognized from our courtroom battles. I knew he wouldn't back down, no matter what.

"Wright, I've dedicated myself to finding the truth, and I know it will not be found unless one of us is standing in that courtroom. I know it will be social suicide, defending a convicted murderer, but I truly believe that this trial can lead us to the truth. Will you help me, Wright?"

I sat there for a moment, mulling it over. One on hand, I hadn't had a case for months (Not counting the time Larry asked me to sue his latest ex-girlfriend) and I was worried about paying off the rent... After a while, I made my decision.

"No."

"N-nngh!" In addition to his outburst, Edgeworth did that thing were he flinched backwards. That alone was enough to make me burst out laughing.

"Just kidding! Oh man, that was priceless!"

Edgeworth bore a look on his face as if he'd just swallowed something foul.

"I think you two will get along well," he muttered. He then took out a group of files and placed them on the coffee table.

"These files contain everything you need to know for the trial," Edgeworth explained. "Autopsy Report, profiles, and a short case description. Read it well."

**Autopsy Report, Profiles, and Case Description added to the Court Record.**

"I'll be watching the trial as it progresses and do whatever I can to help you." Edgeworth stood up. "Good luck, Wright. I suggest you begin preparing your case immediately. And remember, stay true to yourself. If you do, then Ms. Yew will receive the verdict she deserves."

"That reminds me," I said, "Shouldn't I go meet her at the detention center first?"

"No need. I already informed her of you prior to our meeting."

_(Oh, I see. Curse you, Edgeworth. You planned this all out...)_

Edgeworth turned to the door and began to walk out, but stopped briefly to say one more thing.

"One more thing, Wright. Don't underestimate Stryton. He may be an arrogant buffoon, but he's a High Prosecutor for a reason."

With that, he left, leaving me with a doomed client, a lost case, and a mountain of questions.

_(Thanks a lot, Edgey.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Court Record:<strong>

**Evidence:**

**Badge**  
>No one would believe I was an attorney if I didn't wear this.<p>

**Magatama  
><strong>A Fey talisman that allows me to see into the hearts of others. Received from Maya.**  
><strong>

**Autopsy Report**  
>The victim was murdered at approximately 12:15 AM. He died of blood loss from a single stab to the back.<p>

**Case Description**  
>Calisto Yew entered a top secret government facility in order to steal a government project. She did so, but lost it to her client. She now stands trial for the murder of Tauranese Commander Garde.<p>

**Profiles:**

**Miles Edgeworth (26)**  
>A gifted Prosecutor who searches for the truth. Convinced me to take Calisto Yew's case.<p>

**Calisto Yew (?)**  
>The defendant, as well as a spy, thief, and murderer. Has a history with Edgeworth. Accused of murdering Commander Garde.<p>

**Commander Enrich Garde (deceased)**  
>The victim of the case. A Tauranese war hero whose death has sparked a flame between our two countries.<p>

**Lana Skye (32)**  
>Ex-Chief Prosecutor as well as an old friend. Witness to the crime.<p>

**Ema Skye (18)**  
>Lana's younger sister. Dreams of becoming a scientific investigator. Witness to the crime.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Another long chapter... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, it took a while. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!<strong>

**-Shadowsleuth  
><strong>


	3. Problems

**Author's Note:  
>Okay, Chapter Three! I think this is the longest one I've written thus far. <strong>  
><strong>Please feel free to review and tell me what you thought, even if you don't like it!<br>Oh, and in case I wasn't all that clear, Calisto Yew is a pretty big character in this series.  
>She's one of my favorite characters, and ever since she showed up in AAI, I've wanted to know<br>her full backstory. So that's the key for this series, and I hope you all like it.  
>Anyways, enough out of me. Onto the story...<strong>

**Edit: Forgot to add the Court Record. Added it in now!  
><strong>

****_Obligatory Disclaimer! Telling you all that I don't own this,  
>even though this is obviously a FAN fiction and no one that<br>owned any part of this would be writing it._****

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Detention Center Visitors Room<strong>  
><strong>Time: 9:00 AM, January 6<strong>

I had become disturbingly used to coming to the detention center nowadays. It stood as a constant reminder of the cruelty of the law. I'd sat behind these bars before myself...

_(Oh, here she comes now.)_

The woman who sat before me matched the profile picture, so I knew it must be her. Presently, she was busy applying makeup, and barely noticed me at all.

"Um... Ms. Yew?"

"...You must be Mr. Wright." She said without batting an eye. "I've heard quite a bit about you."

She put away her makeup and spoke to me directly. As soon as she did, she covered her mouth and began to snicker like a mischievous child.

"Phwwt... Your hair is even sillier in person!"

_(Well, thanks. Why am I defending you again?)_

"Anyways, Ms. Yew," I said, getting back to the subject, "I assume you know why I'm here."

"Yes, Edgeworth told me. If memory serves you were the one who beat him in court," She grinned at me like a hungry wolf. (I swear that I could see fangs in that grin) "This promises to be interesting."

I fiddled with the little glowing talisman in my pocket. It had begun to lose a bit of its glow since Maya left, but it still worked. The Magatama was my secret weapon; with it, I'd know whether Calisto Yew was innocent or guilty... So long as I asked the right questions.

_(Here we go...)_

"Ms. Yew. I need to ask you something very important." I looked her right in the eye as I spoke.

"Hm?" She murmured, a bemused look on her face.

"Were you in any way responsible for the murder of Commander Enrich Garde?"

She began to play around with her makeup again before answering.

"...I did not kill him." She said at last.

I looked closely and waited. No Psyche-locks. I waited a bit longer. Still nothing.

"Aha, Mr. Wright," Calisto said, resting her arms in front of her. "It's rude to stare at a lady like that."

"Ah! Uh, sorry," I muttered. There weren't any locks... But that didn't mean I could trust her just yet.

"Did you know the victim, Commander Garde, at all?"

She took out her compact and began checking herself as she spoke.

"Only by reputation. And I'd seen him before a few times. But other than that, I didn't know anything about him at all."

Still no locks. She seemed to be telling the truth, but I wasn't ready to trust her just yet.

"One last question, Ms. Yew," I said. "Why did you do it? Breaking into that facility, I mean."

Ms. Yew put away her compact and addressed me with half-closed eyes and a catlike smirk.

"I just did what I had to do. It's what my client wanted, after all."

The second the words left her mouth, the world stopped, and I heard the familiar rattle of chains as two Psyche-locks emerged, sealing off the conversation.

_(Great. And here I thought this would be somewhat easy.)_

My reaction must have been quite amusing, because Yew burst out laughing. Once this laughing fit ended, she reapplied her makeup once more.

"You're making this rather difficult for me, Ms. Yew," I muttered.

"Really?" She said with an innocent grin, "Then I guess you'll just have to work extra-hard to prove my innocence, then!"

I groaned and slumped over in defeat.

_(No truth is worth this...)_

"Hey, Mr. Spiky," Yew tapped on the glass between us to get my attention. "I'm no stranger to the courts, you know. As a former defense attorney, I thought I should offer you some advice."

"I'm not sure if I want to hear it, but go on..."

Calisto Yew grinned again. "Just trust your client, okay?"

_(Thanks a lot for such helpful and original advice! Not.)_

"Can you tell me anything about the crime?" I asked.

"Not much," She replied, "It's just as it is in the report. Except that I killed him."

"Were you aware of what you were sent to steal?"

"Vaguely. I knew where it was, what it looked like, and all that, but I had no idea what was inside."

_(No locks...)_

"And what exactly was it that you stole?"

"That's classified government information," she said, still grinning. "I'm not allowed to say!"

I sighed in defeat. How was I supposed to trust her? She was a thief and a murderer. Edgeworth himself had put her in jail... And if I got her Not Guilty, and she went free, could I live with myself? She'd just go out and do something else, like assassination or something...

"So, Mr. Wright," Yew said, "Do you think you can do it? There's a mountain of evidence against me, not to mention those witness testimonies."

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "We'll just have to see."

I stood up to leave; there was nothing more I needed here.

"Hold on, Mr. Wright," She said. Her tone, for once, was serious, so I turned to hear what she had to say.

"Edgeworth and I made a deal," She continued. "Would you like to hear about it?"

_(Do I have a choice?)_

"You see, Mr. Wright, there was a reason I took that last mission. It was supposed to be my coup de grace, my finale on the stage of the underworld. So Edgeworth made me an offer: he'd help me if I willingly paid my debt to society."

_(Still, no locks... I wonder if this thing is broken?)_

"I see," I said, not sure what to make of this. On one hand, I didn't see any Psyche-locks, and she sounded sincere enough, but...

"Mr. Wright, please," She said, obviously struggling to be this honest, "I don't want to go to jail for a crime I didn't commit. You're the only one who can help me."

"Uh, well, I..."

"Phwwt... Aha ha ha! That look... It's hilarious!"

In an instant she'd gone back to her old self... I should've figured.

I stood up and left her to her snickering self to make one last preparation for the trial.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Lana Skye's Office<strong>  
><strong>Time: 9:30 AM<strong>

"Mr. Wright," Lana Skye greeted me at the door with a surprised look. She wasn't unhappy to see me, but she wasn't exactly going to welcome me with open arms.

"Uh, hi, Lana..." I was starting to regret my decision.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She had an odd monotone to her voice; it was rather like when I'd first met her.

"Well, I heard about you and Ema," I said, feeling rather awkward, "So I came to check..."

"Oh... That's very nice of you." She replied.

For a moment, we just stood there, silent. After a few seconds I decided to try a different approach.

"Uh, is Ema okay?"

"...She's fine. A little shaken, but otherwise okay."

Another awkward silence.

"I, uh, well..." I tried to think of something to say. "I'm glad to hear that you're both alright."

Lana merely nodded.

_(She must be rather worried about Ema...)_

"Mr. Wright." Her voice came as a bit of a shock.

"Y-yes?"

"I've heard a rumor that you've taken HER case." Her gaze became icy, and I suddenly felt a lot more nervous. "Is it true?"

"Um, well, you see... Edgeworth..." _(I think I made her mad... I can't really blame her, though.)_

"Mr. Wright. I don't think I need to tell you the repercussions of this. You're defending a killer who is too stubborn to accept defeat and admit to her crime. She hurt Ema, and..."

Lana took a breath and calmed herself before she got too worked up. I was too busy examining my shoes timidly to say anything.

"...I'm sorry. Mr. Wright, I will be a witness in this case, and I must attend to some very important matters. Just remember this: if you win this case, it will be even worse for you than if you lose."

With that, she returned inside, leaving me with a rather bitter taste in my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: District Court, Courtroom No. 3, Defense Lobby<strong>  
><strong>Time: 10:00 AM, January 6<strong>

_(Okay, so the trial's about to start. Let's recap: I'm defending a killer, everyone hates me for it, Edgeworth's a jerk, and I'm probably going to get thrashed by a stuck-up High Prosecutor. And I don't even have a co-council...)_

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands.

_(Maybe I should give up? If Edgeworth wants to find the "truth" so badly, he should do it himself!)_

"Why so glum, Wright?"

_(Speak of the devil...)_

"I hope you weren't thinking about backing out now," Edgeworth said, his arms crossed and his pointer finger wagging up and down.

"Well, to be honest... I don't know. If I win, everyone will hate me, if I lose, then..."

"Wright, I'm disappointed in you," Edgeworth said, staring down at me like a teacher lecturing a particularly troublesome student. "What happened to 'believing in your clients'?"

"Well, most of my clients weren't known murderers who have been to jail before!" I snapped. "I can't trust her, Edgeworth. How am I supposed to believe in someone I can't trust?"

Edgeworth was quiet for a moment before responding.  
>"If that's the case..." he said, "Then don't trust her. Trust me. I promise you, there is more to this case than meets the eye. Trust me on that, and we'll find the truth."<p>

_(...I'm not too sure that I want to trust you either...)_

"Okay," I said, standing up. "But if I'm going down, you're coming with me, got it?"

"Nngh..." Edgeworth nodded. "Just do what you normally do and you should be fine."

He then thought about what he had said.

"Wait, never mind. Whatever you do, DON'T do that."

_(Very funny, Edgeworth. I'm not THAT bad... Am I?)_

"Aha! Aha ha ha!"

_(That laugh...)_

Calisto Yew stepped into the room, accompanied by several armed guards.

"Aha!" She exclaimed as one of the guards pushed her with their weapon. "That tickles!"

The guards stood between her and the exit, preventing her escape.

_(And ours, for that matter, if she decides to try and kill us...)_

"Aha... No need to worry, Mr. Wright," She said, raising her arms to reveal a pair of handcuffs around her wrists.

"Calisto Yew..." Edgeworth muttered.

"Phwwt... Aha ha ha ha! That expression! You never cease entertain me, Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth cringed a bit; he shot me a glance that said: "See what I mean?"

"I really hope you are sincere about your promise, Ms. Yew," Edgeworth said. "Otherwise, the next time you are arrested, I won't be there to help you."

_(Wait, aren't I the one that's doing all the work?)_

"Um, Edgeworth, could I speak to you privately?" I asked.

He nodded, and we migrated to a solitary corner.

"Why do you want to help her so much?" I whispered, "I thought you hated all criminals."

"...I do," Edgeworth whispered back, avoiding my eyes. "I really never wanted to see her again... I wanted her to be locked up and have that be the end of it... But this is different. She is the key to this entire case, and if she goes to jail, then the truth behind it will be lost. I can't let that happen, Wright."

He looked back at me.

"I won't lie to you; this will definitely not be easy. As soon as you step into the courtroom, it'll be an uphill battle against the entire court. You're going to have to claw for every inch, and fight off all those testimonies to get to the truth."

"Like I always do."

"Yes," Edgeworth said, with a small nod.

The bailiff called us into court.

_(This is it...)_

"Alright, let's go," I said, beckoning to Edgeworth.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're going to be my co-council."

"What!" He exclaimed. "Why me?"

"Well I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Wright, I can't be caught dead at the defense bench!"

"You didn't have a problem with it last time!"

"That was an exception! It will never happen again!"

"Well who do you suggest be my co-council?"

I immediately regretted my question as Edgeworth slyly pointed at my client, who was busily applying makeup for her courtroom appearance.

"No."

"Then too bad."

I slumped over and groaned.

"Curse you, Edgeworth."

He simply bowed and left, leaving me with the snickering criminal.

"Shall we?" She asked, gesturing to the door.

I stepped into the courtroom expecting to hear the familiar chattering of the courtroom gallery. Instead, I was met with the dark glares of the crowd above, and a black silence engulfed the courtroom.

Yew and I stood at the defense bench, and for once she wasn't laughing. We drew the gazes of everyone in the court.

_(Thank goodness that looks can't kill...)_

I noticed a few staring at me specifically. Of course, me, the scumbag lawyer who defends criminals. I began to feel their glares burning into me, their animosity rising...

_(Come on, give me a break! I'm just doing my job!)_

Just then, the courtroom doors burst open, and the High Prosecutor elbowed his way into the court, my lookalike following languidly behind.

I caught his eye for a moment, and his eyes widened slightly, but other than that, he didn't react.

The mood seemed to have lifted, the gallery applauded Styrton's entrance. There were cries of "Go get 'em Stryton!" and "Crush the defendant!"

_(You'd think they were watching a wrestling match or something...)_

Stryton took the applause and bowed, much like an actual wrestler. He stood at the prosecution bench with his chest puffed out and his arms crossed, looking down on me like an insolent child that was about to be punished.

"Phoenix Wright," he thundered at me with a sneer. "I never thought that such a famous Defense Attorney would stoop this low. Not that it would have mattered either way."

He laughed in a booming chuckle that seemed to shake the entire courtroom.

_(Once this case is over, I never want to hear another laugh ever again.)_

Stryton snapped his fingers, and the lookalike fished out some files from his bag and handed them to Stryton.

"Thank you, Jack," Stryton said. "So, where is that Judge? We can't have a trial without him!"

As if on cue, the Judge walked in, and took his place in the Judge's bench. Immediately a hush fell over the court.

"Ahem," The elderly Judge said, stroking his beard, "Sorry I'm late, I was having a bit of trouble with the vending machines. Does anyone want a Swiss Roll?"

_(I thought there wasn't any food allowed in the courtroom...)_

"I'd love to enjoy a delicious snack with you sometime, Your Honor," Stryton said, "But today I have a trial to win."

"Ah, yes," The Judge said, snapping back to the current situation. "Well, then, court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Calisto Yew."

"Nice to see you again, Your Honor," Yew said.

"Excuse me? Have we met?"

"Phwwt... Never mind, Your Honor."

_(What is she talking about?)_

"Your Honor," Stryton interjected, "The witness is merely trying to bamboozle you with her nonsense. Pay her no mind."

"Oh, I see," The Judge said. "How dare you bamboozle me!"

_(Well it's not really that hard to do...)_

"Anyways," The Judge pulled himself back to the trial. "Is the prosecution-"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. What about the defense?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

The Judge nodded. "Alright, let us begin. Will the Prosecution give its opening statements?"

"Gladly, Your Honor," Stryton said with a bow. He cleared his throat melodramatically before proceeding.

"Gentlemen of the court! The accused is here because they have committed that most heinous crime of evil: murder! Truly I say to you, the defendant is not only a killer, but a known criminal as well! She was arrested on murder, theft, espionage, and obstruction of justice. It was only due to the valiant efforts of a noble prosecutor, like myself, that she was brought to justice! And yet, the law's hand let her slip away to continue her evil deeds! But truly, there is no escape from the arm of the law; for now this heinous criminal faces a fate worse than death: my wrath upon the wicked, which shall be exacted, here and now!"

Styron finished his spiel with an obligatory over-the-top point at the defendant, who merely began to giggle in response.

"Phwwt... 'Wrath upon the wicked'...? Aha! You're too much, Mr. Stryton!"

"Laugh while you can," Stryton said, seemingly unfazed by her snickering, "For soon the hammer of Justice shall come swiftly upon your head!"

"Um, can we hurry this up...?" I muttered.

"Yes, I don't think I understood a word you just said, Mr. Stryton." The Judge remarked, stroking his beard in thought.

"I apologize," Stryton said, bowing again, "I'm not used to dealing with lower courts. Allow me to re-verbalize my statements for the vocabulary-challenged commoners."

_(It's like Redd White if he was a prosecutor...)_

"Ahem; The defendant, Ms. Calisto Yew, real name unknown, is the killer of the beloved Commandeer Gourd of- What's that, Jack? Oh, excuse me, Commander Garde, of the Tyrannonese- Er, ahem, Tauranese Military. This terrible crime took place last night, at a top secret government facility. Not only did she steal away the life of Commander Gourd-" Here he was corrected again by his assistant, "Garde, but also, a national secret that is now in the hands of some mysterious mastermind! Ms. Yew received pardon for her previous crimes by exchanging all that she knew of her client, but she could not escape the charge for the murder of the Commander! It seems that even in death, this heroic soldier has managed to land a blow against his killer, and now it is up to me, High Prosecutor Cyrus Stryton, to avenge his death!"

Again he ended with a dramatic pose, followed by some applause from the gallery.

"How was that, Your Honor?"

"Uh... I think I understand now," The Judge replied, still obviously confused. "Why don't we move on to the evidence the prosecution has collected."

"Of course!" Stryton declared, snapping his fingers. His assistant expertly places an array of evidence before him.

"Now, let's see here..." Stryton looked over the evidence carefully. His hand hovered over the evidence uncertainly, as if he didn't know which one to pick.

His assistant coughed twice, and instantly Stryton's hand shot to a yellow envelope to his far left.

"Here we are, the Autopsy Report," Stryton said. "I submit this as evidence."

The assistant began tapping his fingers idly on the desk, and Stryton immediately picked up a small silver knife covered in blood.

"And here... Is the murder weapon."

The Judge flinched away instinctively.

"T-that is quite the knife! I feel like I could cut myself just looking at it!"

"Indeed," Remarked Stryton, deftly spinning the blade in his hand, "And it was with this blade that the defendant felled the noble Command- Ouch! Ooh! That is one sharp blade!"

"Are you alright, Mr. Stryton?" The Judge asked.

The assistant sighed and quickly dispensed a bandage for the wounded prosecutor.

_(It looks like that assistant is the real brains of the duo.)_

"It seems that the assistant is the real brains of the duo," Yew whispered to me.

"Oh really?"

"S-so, as I was saying," Stryton said, nursing his near-fatal wound. "This blade was indeed the murder weapon. It was wiped down, but we managed to find traces of blood on it using Luminous- er, Luminol, Testing Fluid. However, this knife bears two special properties..."

He pointed dramatically into the air.

"First! This knife is a specially-made Tauranese Military Knife that belonged to the victim himself!"

He waited a moment to let this sink in, then he shot up his second finger into the air.

"Second! This knife... er... Wait, never mind."

I heard the entire gallery groan at once, and Yew began to snicker beside me.

_(How did this guy become a High Prosecutor?)_

Meanwhile, the assistant began to adjust his tie nervously; or at least that's what I though before I realized that it was another signal. Sure enough, Stryton pounced on a nearby piece of evidence, and held it aloft triumphantly.

"But, anyways," he said, trying to cover for his blunder, "If the knife alone wasn't good enough for you, then here's this: security footage of the night in question; clearly showing the defendant murdering the victim in cold blood!"

This got the crowd's attention, and they began to mutter amongst themselves. The Judge smacked down his gavel to get them to stop.

"Oh my," The Judge said, his eyes wide in surprise, "That sounds like pretty solid evidence!"

Stryton grinned and took the photo from his assistant, and held it aloft.

"And here it is!"

As he did, the image was also displayed on the courtroom monitors for all to see.

_(Oh. Not good.)_

The picture was taken in plain black-and-white, but it was clear to all what was being shown. The picture had been taken from several feet away, showing the victim and defendant with their backs to the camera. The defendant stood in the foreground, her arm raised, and the murder weapon clenched tightly in her fist. There was no question as to what happened next.

I began to sweat, and Stryton, taking note of this, folded his arms smugly.

"What's the matter, Mr. Wright?" he gloated, "Perhaps you should do the wise thing and plead Guilty now?"

I turned to Yew.

"Well?" I said, desperation sneaking into my hushed tones.

"Well, what?" She asked, seeming more concerned about her fingernails than the actual trial.

"The photo!"

"Hmph," she said, putting down her makeup just long enough to give it a glance. "It's obviously a fake."

"Ho ho," Stryton chortled upon hearing this, "Of course, that's what you'd want us to think, you lowly spy. But this photograph has been checked not only by your country's extremely able police force, but also by my own impeccable scrutiny. It is 100% real."

"Huh," Yew replied.

Stryton was visibly irked by her lack of interest, as he began to scowl and mutter something under his breath.

_(Well, Yew says it's a fake, but then again, it wouldn't be here if it didn't have full police approval... So what should I do?)_

"Ms. Yew," I whispered, "Why did you think the picture was fake?"

"Simple," she replied, not even sparing the time to look at me, "I was never in that area of the facility. And I definitely didn't kill him. So it's obviously a fake."

She said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"But all we have for that is your word," I said as I struggled to keep my voice to a whisper, "We can't use that as evidence!"

"I know," She responded, a small smirk appearing on her face. "That's why you'll have to prove it some other way."

_(Argh! How am I going to do that?)_

"And, if the court is unsatisfied by this evidence," Stryton continued, "We are actually awaiting a close-up rendition of this photo, which will serve as the final nail in the defendant's coffin!"

This roused some excited cries from the crowd, which were swiftly smashed down by the Judge's gavel.

"If that is all for now," The Judge said, "Then I shall accept these items into evidence."

**Tauranese Knife and Security Photograph added to the Court Record.**

"Mr. Stryton," I interjected, "May I ask a something regarding that photograph?"

"Ask away, Mr. Wright, but I can guarantee it will be futile."

"...Whatever you say. Anyways, I'd like to know the exact location where this photograph was taken."

Stryton's booming laugh echoed through the courts.

"Dear, Mr. Wright," Stryton said, shaking his head, "Haven't you been paying the slightest bit of attention? Obviously, it was taken at the crime scene; the government facility!"

I slammed my hands on my desk, eager to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face.

"I know that! What I meant was: Where in the facility was this photograph taken?"

"Oh," I felt a surge of victory as I watched Stryton's face descend into a troubled frown. "Oh, well, yes, of course I knew that..."

"Mr. Wright brings up an excellent point," The Judge remarked. "Mr. Stryton, I don't recall you ever saying where in the facility the murder took place."

"Well, ah, um," I could almost see the gears turning in Stryton's head as he tried to think of a response.

Meanwhile, his ever-vigilant assistant started to stare a the ceiling and began tapping his foot rhythmically: no doubt another signal to Stryton.

"Oh, yes!" He exclaimed, getting the message. "In order to explain in further detail, I'd like to call the Head Detective on the case; Detective Jeremiah Kruncher."

_(Because they need someone halfway competent to make them look good...)_

"Alright, then," The Judge nodded. "Bring in the detective."

"No need," a deep, gravelly voice called out, with a series of heavy footsteps accompanying it.

As one, the court turned towards the entrance of the court, where a man was slowly making his way up to the witness stand.

"I'm already here."

* * *

><p><strong>Court Record:<strong>

**Evidence:**

**Badge**  
>No one would believe I was an attorney if I didn't wear this.<p>

**Magatama  
><strong>A Fey talisman that allows me to see into the hearts of others. Received from Maya.**  
><strong>

**Autopsy Report**  
>The victim was murdered at approximately 12:15 AM. He died of blood loss from a single stab to the back.<p>

**Case Description**  
>Calisto Yew entered a top secret government facility in order to steal a government project. She did so, but lost it to her client. She now stands trial for the murder of Tauranese Commander Garde.<p>

**Tauranese Knife  
><strong>The murder weapon. Belonged to the victim. Made in Taurus.

**Security Photograph  
><strong>A photograph showing the moment of the crime. Shows both killer and victim from behind.**  
><strong>

**Profiles:**

**Miles Edgeworth (26)**  
>A gifted Prosecutor who searches for the truth. Convinced me to take Calisto Yew's case.<p>

**Calisto Yew (?)**  
>The defendant, as well as a spy, thief, and murderer. Has a history with Edgeworth. Accused of murdering Commander Garde.<p>

**Commander Enrich Garde (deceased)**  
>The victim of the case. A Tauranese war hero whose death has sparked a flame between our two countries.<p>

**Lana Skye (32)**  
>Ex-Chief Prosecutor as well as an old friend. Witness to the crime.<p>

**Ema Skye (18)**  
>Lana's younger sister. Dreams of becoming a scientific investigator. Witness to the crime.<p>

**Cyrus Stryton (30)  
><strong>An arrogant High Prosecutor. Actually quite incompetent without his assistant.

**Stryton's Assistant (?)  
><strong>Bears a striking resemblance to me. Rather competent in comparison to his boss.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another long chapter done... I hope you all liked it.<br>The next chapter will introduce Detective Kruncher, the only competent detective in Ace Attorney! Sorry to all of you who were waiting for Detective Gumshoe, but Kruncher has a purpose in this story. Don't lose hope, though, good old Gumshoe might show up later.**

**Also, the Profiles section will display profiles of only people that Phoenix has formally met.  
><strong>

**Anyways, please review!**

**Chapter 4 is coming soon!**

**-Shadowsleuth**


	4. Detective Kruncher

**Author's Note:  
>This was a bit harder to write...<br>This chapter involves a Cross-Examination, but it gets a little jumbled...  
>Oh well, I hope it's still readable.<strong>

**Also, props to anyone who got the word-plays in the OC names.  
>I'll put in a full list in the ending notes, so read through to see if your guesses were correct!<br>Or just scroll down to the bottom. Your choice.**

******_Obligatory Disclaimer! Telling you all that I don't own this,  
>even though this is obviously a FAN fiction and no one that<br>owned any part of this would be writing it._******

********...Do I still need to put that up?_  
><em>********

* * *

><p>The man was a whole head taller than myself, though it was hard to tell that because of the way he slouched over. He wore a thick black coat, stained with all sorts of dirt and dust. It flowed behind him like a cloak, making him look like a grim reaper of sorts. It was hard to tell what else he was wearing, because it was all black and rugged, the same as his coat. His face was like a mask of hair; his mouth was covered by a shaggy black beard, reminiscent of the pirate himself, and his eyebrows looked as if a careless child had gone crazy with a marker. Most of his hair was tucked away beneath his tricorn hat, making him look even more like a pirate, but what could be seen poking out from beneath the brim was wild and spiky, like mine during a thunderstorm. He looked far older than he probably was, and his entire countenance was gloomy and dark; like a black void, sucking away all joy. Yet he emitted an aura of strength; this was not one man that would go down without a fight. The look in his eyes told you without a doubt that he knew no fear, no hesitation; he'd do his job, and he'd do it right.<p>

At least, that's what I thought, as I watched him slowly walk up to the stand. He seemed to drag his feet a bit, as if he were wearing ankle weights, making the relatively short walk to the witness stand slightly prolonged. Once there he breathed a heavy sigh, as if the walk to the witness stand had nearly wiped him out.

"It's been a while," he grumbled in a slight Cockney accent, "Since I've had to work with a High Prosecutor."

Before Stryton could accept his statement as a compliment, Kruncher retorted, "I think I prefer the district ones."

"Well, well," The Judge said, apparently pleased by this detective's arrival, "It's been a while since I saw you last, Detective Cruncher. If I remember correctly, the last time you stood here was..."

"The DL-6 Incident, yes," Kruncher said, clearly digging up some unpleasant memories. "Funny you should mention that old case..."

He turned to me, and I suddenly felt the urge to duck beneath my desk until he turned his eyes elsewhere.

"...I broke my back over that case, and fifteen years later, some rookie defense attorney decides to pop up and solve it within three days."

_(I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or a death threat...)_

"Oh, don't let him intimidate you so easily," Yew muttered.

_(I think you should be the one being intimidated!)_

"But," Kruncher said, finally aiming his ice cold orbs elsewhere, "That's the past. As for now, you want my testimony, don't you?"

"Yes, if you'd be so kind," Stryton said, trying to appear as tough as ever, though I detected a slight increase in his blink rate that gave away his nervousness.

_(Wow, I actually picked up on that! Maybe I should take up poker?)_

Yew also tensed up a bit, putting away her compact and focusing on the detective with a look of growing amusement.

"Here we go," she muttered. "Ah... I'd forgotten how it feels... Cross-Examinations. Even if it was all fake, it was pretty fun..."

_(Oh yeah. Didn't Edgeworth say she'd been posing as a defense attorney? Never mind, I'll think about that later. This guy is no Detective Gumshoe. I'll have to be on my guard for anything suspicious at all!)_

"Detective Kruncher," The Judge said, "Please give your testimony regarding the crime."

"Of course, Your Honor."

* * *

><p><strong>- Witness Testimony -<strong>  
><strong>- The Crime -<strong>

_"On the night of the crime, the defendant invaded the facility, as you all know."_

_"She did so in order to steal a top secret government project."_

_"During her break-in, she stopped by the office of Commander Garde."_

_"And as the evidence plainly shows, that was where she killed him!"_

_"The poor man never saw it coming; she got him from behind and made her escape."_

* * *

><p>"And there you have it," Stryton said, smug as ever, "It seems I've utterly crushed the defense yet again."<p>

_(You? What did you do?)_

"This certainly seems like a solid testimony," The Judge said.

"Indeed," Stryton said, grinning in triumph. "As an act of mercy to you, Mr. Wright, I will allow you to Cross-Examine the witness, despite the futility of the act. Be grateful that your opponent is so gracious as to do such an honorable thing!"

_(Oh, thank you so much, great High Prosecutor...)_

"Mr. Wright, you may Cross-Examine the witness."

* * *

><p><strong>- Cross-Examination -<strong>  
><strong>- The Crime -<strong>

_"On the night of the crime, the defendant invaded the facility, as you all know."_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"Do you have any proof of this?"

Before he could answer, Stryton's bellowing laugh moved the spotlight to him.

"We have proof galore, Mr. Wright," He said, grinning widely, "Wounded guards, broken locks, and security photos... Not to mention the murder of Commander Garde! There's no doubt that the defendant infiltrated the facility that night!"

_(Wait, did he say...? Should I press a bit further?)_

"Mr. Stryton," I said, "About what you just said: 'security photos'... Am I to take it you mean that there are more?"

This time, it was Kruncher who spoke.

"Yes, there are a few. Most she managed to avoid, but we have one clear shot of her. It's right here, actually."

He held up another photograph and I braced myself for the worst.

The picture depicted Yew inside a hallway, presumably inside the facility, and it clearly showed her. The same outfit, the same face, the same hair. No doubt about it, it was her.

"Hmm... This is very strong evidence indeed," The Judge said, looking it over. "I'll accept it into evidence."

**Security Photo 2 added to the Court Record.**

"Oh dear," Yew muttered, frowning, "I look terrible. I knew I should have gone with the..."

From that point on she began muttering to herself about cosmetics and giggling at random intervals. I turned my attention back to the matter at hand.

I scanned the photograph intensely, looking for anything that could help.

"Earth to Mr. Wright," Stryton called to me in his mocking way, "This is a Cross-Examination, remember? I know I'm an intimidating man, but don't let that discourage you!"

I reluctantly turned my attention back to the Testimony.

_"She did so in order to steal a top secret government project."_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"And why would she do that? What would she have to gain from doing something so risky?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Kruncher responded. "As for me, I could care less. The fact of the matter is that she did, and also..."

_"During her break-in, she stopped by the office of Commander Garde."_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"That's odd. Why would she go out of her way to do a thing like that?"

"Beats me," Kruncher replied. "But I think-"

"Mr. Wright," Stryton said as he elbowed himself into the conversation, "It's plain to anyone that he was her target all along!"

"Huh? But that contradicts what the Detective-"

"Who cares what the Detective said?" Stryton said, only to have Kruncher's glare fall upon him. "Er, well, what I meant is, it was a crime of hate, of course! There's no other reason that she'd go out of her way like that to do such a thing unless it was planned from the start!"

I shook my head.

"Sorry, Stryton, but that's a glaring contradiction of the facts."

"What?" Stryton quickly looked over his evidence list. "No, it's not! You're bluffing!"

"Am I?" I said with a grin. I pointed my finger and shouted.

"This evidence proves that the defendant did not plan to murder him!"

_**"TAKE THAT!"**_

Stryton took one look at the evidence I had presented and began to laugh boisterously.

"Oh ho ho! That's a good one, Mr. Wright!" He said, "But I'm afraid that jokesters in this court only get one thing: a penalty!"

Though Stryton seemed confident enough, I could tell that both his assistant and Detective Kruncher had caught on.

_(I guess I'd better explain before the Judge takes him up on that...)_

"Your Honor!" I shouted, pounding my desk again, "This knife, the murder weapon, is contradictory for one very important reason. Recall, for a moment, what Mr. Stryton said earlier..."

* * *

><p><em>"However, this knife bears two special properties..."<em>

_He pointed dramatically into the air._

_"First! This knife is a specially-made Tauranese Military Knife that belonged to the victim himself!"_

* * *

><p>"And?" Stryton said, rather impatiently, "Is there a point to this other than calling to attention my magnificent evidence-presenting skills?"<p>

"There is, Stryton, and I'm surprised that a revered High Prosecutor like yourself hasn't caught on yet. You see, you said yourself that this knife was the victim's. That would mean that the killer would have to take the knife from him in order to kill him, right?"

"Yes..." Stryton said, the gears slowly starting to turn in his head.

"Then," I went on with a grin, "If she had planned to kill him from the start, then..."

"Why didn't she bring a knife of her own?"

"Aaack!" Stryton flinched, finally making the connection. "Oh, well, quite! Not bad, Mr. Wright..."

"That does make sense," The Judge said. "So, then, the defendant did not plan to kill the victim!"

_**"OBJECTION!"**_

Stryton wasn't ready to give up yet, and I noticed the assistant was trying to suppress a look of unease.

"What is it, Mr. Stryton?" The Judge asked.

"The Prosecution has another piece of evidence to- Oof!"

The assistant seemed to have kicked him or something, and was giving Stryton a look of warning.

"Excuse me for a moment, Judge," Stryton said, and began conversing with his co-council. They spoke in hushed tones, but I could tell that the conversation wasn't exactly a friendly one.

"Pardon my assistant, Judge," Stryton said, "He was merely informing me that he needed to use the restroom. Please excuse him."

"It's fine," The Judge responded. "Often times, I find myself in need of a restroom break during a trial."

_(Too much information, Judge.)_

The assistant walked out, and at this point the Judge took notice of him for the first time.

"H-hey, wait-!" But the mysterious lookalike had already left.

"M-Mr. Wright, was that...?"

"We can deal with that later," I said. "But for now, let's concentrate on the trial."

"Oh, yes. Uh, where were we, again?"

"The part," Stryton said, "Where I gracefully demolish the defense's argument with cold, hard evidence!"

As he said so, he took out a knife, with an ornate handle and a blade shimmering silver in the light.

"Another knife?" The Judge asked incredulously.

The knife also brought out a notable reaction in Yew. Her eyes narrowed and she hid her face behind her intertwined fingers.

"This knife," Stryton continued, "Was found on and used by..."

Here he swung his arm out in an accusing fashion.

"...None other than you, the defendant!"

The crowd once again began to murmur.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a Cross-Examination...?" I heard Detective Kruncher mutter. I could tell he felt a little awkward, just standing there like that.

_(We have gotten a bit off-track, haven't we...)_

"The defendant," Stryton continued, "Used this knife to invade the facility. Apparently she's quite skilled at using it, and was able to incapacitate over half the guards."

"Ah. I see..." The Judge said, nodding.

**Yew's Knife added to the Court Record.**

"But ," I said. "If the defendant already had a knife, then why would she need to take the victim's knife at all?"

"Ah... Oh... Oh dear!" Stryton realized his mistake, cringing in frustration.

_(That's it? I was expecting something a bit more... Dramatic.)_

"So there we have a glaring contradiction, Your Honor," I said, continuing my advance. "The victim was stabbed with his own knife, yet the defendant had her own knife easily available to kill him with!"

"Yes, I see!" The Judge said, "That IS quite the contradiction!"

But my moment of triumph was quickly cut short by an impatient tapping sound from the witness stand.

"Ah, Detective Kruncher," The Judge said to the forgotten witness, "You have something to say?"

"I do," he replied in a singularly unhappy tone, "It's all well and good that you've found your little contradiction, Mr. Wright, but here's my question: What's it to the court?"

"Eh...?"

"'The defendant had her own knife, but the victim was stabbed with a different one.' That's what you're saying. But tell me, Mr. Wright, how does it prove your clients' innocence?"

"That's obvious!" I responded, "It doesn't make any sense that she would stab the victim with his own knife, when she-"

"Understood," Kruncher cut me off, "But here's my spin on things: It's just as likely that while attacking Commander Garde, he, being a military man, managed to defend himself and disarm her, therefore forcing her to use his own weapon against him."

"Of course!" Stryton said, slamming his desk in triumph. "That's a perfectly sound theory! I'd expect no less from my personally prepared witness!"

"It is, indeed," The Judge said, thinking it over. "It makes perfect sense! Excellent deduction, Detective!"

_**"OBJECTION!"**_

I cried out and slammed my hands on the desk.

"D-do you have proof?"

"True, we don't have any proof that what I said actually happened," Kruncher conceded, "But take a good look at the evidence. Whichever knife she did it with, it's plain to anyone that she still stabbed him!"

_(Great. There goes my contradiction...)_

"Hey," Yew nudged me, "Aren't you going to object?"

"I can't. He's right; this contradiction doesn't prove anything. It's not worth fighting for."

"So, it's a dead end, then?"

"Yup."

"Now that that's been cleared up," Kruncher remarked, satisfied, "I believe we had a Cross-Examination to finish?"

"Oh, right," The Judge said, "Defense, you may continue your Cross-Examination."

_"And as the evidence plainly shows, that was where she killed him!"_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"But the evidence-"

"What about it, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked.

"Well, uh..."

"Is there a problem with it?" Kruncher grumbled like a dog waiting to strike.

"Um... No, not really..."

"Good. Then..."

Yew sighed. "This is going well..."

_"The poor man never saw it coming; she got him from behind and made her escape."_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"Can you explain this in further detail?"

Kruncher nodded. "You see, the victim's office was located inside the laboratory portion of the facility. It has only two entrances; the front entrance, and the back door, which is only accessible to authorized staff members. As you can see in this picture, the only notable feature of the office was this desk,"

Here he pointed to a large desk in the photograph that had been partially obscured by the images of the killer and victim.

"Based on the placement of the desk in relation to the victim and killer, the killer had to have entered through the front entrance, stabbed him quickly, and gotten out in a short amount of time before the guards arrived."

"Hold on," I said, smelling something fishy, "Wouldn't this entrance be locked?"

"It would," Kruncher said, "But let me draw attention again to this fancy knife Mr. Stryton presented."

He gestured to the High Prosecutor, who produced Yew's Knife with a look of triumph. In one swift motion, he spun the blade in his hand, cut himself, and dropped it.

Kruncher sighed and took the knife himself. He expertly flipped the knife around, and to my, and everyone else's, amazement, the handle split open and closed over the blade, revealing a key at the other end.

"It's..." I recoiled in shock. "It's a key!"

"Right," Kruncher replied, tossing it back to Stryton, who somehow managed to catch it. "We've confirmed that this key can be used as a very effective lock-pick, and works on a variety of locks. Including the lock on the door to the victim's office!"

**Yew's Key updated in the Court Record.**

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I demanded in a harsh whisper.

"I had though Edgeworth would have told you," Yew responded. "He knew about it too, you know."

_(That Edgeworth...!)_

"Now, if that's all..." Kruncher said, "I think we have enough information to declare a verdict."

"What! No!" My cries were in vain, as the gallery all began to chant "Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!"

"Oh well," Yew muttered, slumping on the desk in defeat. "That was... Disappointing, Mr. Wright."

_(What? How can it be over so soon!)_

I began to flip through the Court Record desperately, an act that only seemed to amuse the High Prosecutor further.

"Ah ha ha ha..." Stryton's smug grin had never been wider or more smug. "A valiant battle you put up, Mr. Wright. But futile nonetheless. For against the great High Prosecutor Cyrus Stryton, there is no hope of-"

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

The cry silenced all the voices in the court, and echoed through the room for a moment._**  
><strong>_

But I wasn't the one who cried out. I looked to Yew. She looked just as surprised as me. I looked to Kruncher. He hadn't said a thing either.

"Umm..." The Judge looked about, confused. "Who said that?"

"I did, Your Honor," The speaker stood at the court entrance, his arm outstretched and pointing. But what was most notable about this man was that he looked exactly like...

"M-Mr. Wright!" The Judge said, his eyes wider than I'd ever seen them. "H-how is this possible!"

"No, Your Honor, I'm right here," I said. "This man..."

Stryton's assistant made his way to the witness stand, Kruncher stepping aside momentarily.

"If you're not Mr. Wright," The Judge said, no doubt concocting a theory that I'd been cloned, "Then who are you?"

"My name," He spoke for the first time, (And with a British accent too) "Isn't important. What is, is that I have some vey important evidence to show to this court!"

* * *

><p><strong>Court Record:<strong>

**Evidence:**

**Badge**  
>No one would believe I was an attorney if I didn't wear this.<p>

**Magatama  
><strong>A Fey talisman that allows me to see into the hearts of others. Received from Maya.**  
><strong>

**Autopsy Report**  
>The victim was murdered at approximately 12:15 AM. He died of blood loss from a single stab to the back.<p>

**Case Description**  
>Calisto Yew entered a top secret government facility in order to steal a government project. She did so, but lost it to her client. She now stands trial for the murder of Tauranese Commander Garde.<p>

**Tauranese Knife  
><strong>The murder weapon. Belonged to the victim. Made in Taurus.

**Security Photograph  
><strong>A photograph showing the moment of the crime. Shows both killer and victim from behind.

**Security Photograph 2  
><strong>A photograph taken of Ms. Yew at the facility. Proves that she was present at the time of the crime.

**Yew's Knife  
><strong>The weapon Calisto Yew used during her infiltration of the facility. Is able to change into a key that can pick any lock.**  
><strong>

**Profiles:**

**Miles Edgeworth (26)**  
>A gifted Prosecutor who searches for the truth. Convinced me to take Calisto Yew's case.<p>

**Calisto Yew (?)**  
>The defendant, as well as a spy, thief, and murderer. Has a history with Edgeworth. Accused of murdering Commander Garde.<p>

**Commander Enrich Garde (deceased)**  
>The victim of the case. A Tauranese war hero whose death has sparked a flame between our two countries.<p>

**Lana Skye (32)**  
>Ex-Chief Prosecutor as well as an old friend. Witness to the crime.<p>

**Ema Skye (18)**  
>Lana's younger sister. Dreams of becoming a scientific investigator. Witness to the crime.<p>

**Cyrus Stryton (30)  
><strong>An arrogant High Prosecutor. Actually quite incompetent without his assistant.

**Stryton's Assistant (?)  
><strong>Bears a striking resemblance to me. Rather competent in comparison to his boss.

**Jeremiah Kruncher (38)  
><strong>The Head Detective of this case. Rather ornery, but has a good head on his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm on a roll here! Four chapters up!<br>And now it's time for me to collapse in exhaustion and work on my other projects.**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though it was a bit disorganized.**

**As promised, here are the name puns for the OCs thus far:**

**First off, most of these name puns are a bit of a tribute to the characters of the fantastic Charles Dickens novel, A Tale of Two Cities. Some are more obvious than others. (Ironically, Dickens actually hated lawyers, according to his biography...) I really liked that novel, so I couldn't help but add in a tribute with the character's names and personality.  
><strong>

**Cyrus Stryton's name is taken from the character C.J. Stryver, who was an arrogant lawyer. Stryton is a bit of an exaggeration, but Stryver was rather incompetent, and it was, in fact, his assistant that did most of his work for him. As you can see, I went with the same concept for the assistant as well.**

**Since the assistant's name has not yet been officially revealed, I'll hold on that one, but those of you who have read the novel can probably take a guess.**

**Jeremiah Kruncher gets his name from the character Jerry Cruncher. They're not all that similar, except for the Cockney accent, and a bit of stuff you'll see later on.**

**Commander Garde's name isn't anything special; it's simply like the term "On Guard", or something... That's about it.**

**And that's about it. Well, I hope you all liked it, it was pretty fun to write!**

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review and tell me how to improve!**

**-Shadowsleuth  
><strong>


End file.
